Learning How to Love
by lynette91
Summary: Sesshomaru is broken when he looses Rin, in desperation he rescues a strange girl. Will she be the one to heal his broken heart? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...duh! Sess/OC This is my first Fan Fiction ever, please review.
1. Breaking Sesshomaru

**Note: This is my first Fan Fiction, I hope you like it!  
**

**Sesshomaru walked silently though the dark forest, blood staining his clothes, and the scent made his stomach sick. He had wanted to kill Naraku before; but now he wanted to slaughter him by any means necessary. Tears threatened his eyes once again, taunting his being. How could he allow himself to get so soft? He let out an anguished howl from deep within his soul. He would get his revenge. **

**Inuyasha, Miroku, Songo, and Kirara sat around the fire, the silence engulfed them. Everyone was thinking about the incident, nobody wanted to talk about it. They all knew Kagome would have to know when she got back from her era. They could hear the shattering howl of the broken Sesshomaru even though he was no where near. Inuyasha felt helpless, he had always thought his brother was heartless only to be proven wrong by that cruel sight. The memory of tonight plagued everyone there. **

**Jaken had gotten tired of being Lord Sesshomaru's abused servant. So in turn he had gone to Naraku and deceived Sesshomaru. Jaken had told Naraku about Rin, Sesshomaru had treated Rin like a daughter, cared for her and even loved her like the child he had never had. Rin had been taken by Jaken to Naraku, when Sesshomaru came to Rin's rescue the stage had been set. Sesshomaru had exhausted himself fighting all of Naraku's minions, by the time Sesshomaru had made it to Naraku he was badly injured and too tired to fight. **

**With Sesshomaru paralyzed Naraku had slaughtered the poor child heartlessly in front of Sesshomaru spilling her blood all over him. There was nothing anyone could have done to help, for everyone with Inuyasha was paralyzed by a powerful poison, leaving them helpless, forcing them to watch the butchering. Even though Naraku could have killed them all he left. As he had disappeared he whispered to them in a low taunting tone, "Now you all know how serious I am." With his departure Sesshomaru crawled over to the child's lifeless body, gathered her up and held her, tears flowing. For hours he had stayed that way whispering softly, "My child, my Rin you dance among the stars now."**

**Kagome sat in her room, quietly packing with the window open to allow in a nice breeze. She was interrupted by a soft giggle from outside. She stood up and casually looked out the window. Her Grandpa was talking to a young woman, possibly in her early twenties. His eyes were wide, and his arms flied around dangerously as he told her tales of demons, wars, and evil spirits. Kagome left her room and walked into the yard to meet up with the pair. **

"**Wow, how exciting if only all those tales were true, I wouldn't mind an adventure!" The woman chimed. Kagome smiled with the thought that grandpa finally had someone to rattle on to. **

"**Oh Kagome, you've come out of your room! This is Alicia; she has come here all the way from America!" Grandpa said excitedly. Kagome eyed Alicia curiously. She was around 5' 1" with milky white skin. Her hair was a curly blonde that reached all the way to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a brilliant blue. Even though the girl seemed happy, her eyes had a deep sorrow to them. She was clearly beautiful and obviously not from Japan. **

"**Nice to meet you Alicia, so how long will you be staying here in Japan?" Kagome questioned. **

**Alicia smiled softly, "Permanently I hope, I felt pulled here…" She answered curtly. Kagome eyed her curiously, she would feel pulled here too if she had to be down in America with the war and all.**

"**Well its nice talking to you, I hope that we can get together sometime, but I have got to go." Kagome excused herself, she was late and Inuyasha would be angry. Running back to the house she quickly gathered her things, placing the jewel shards in her pocket she exited the house walking to the well house. Safe inside the well house she pulled out the glass jar full of jewel shards counting them. The jar slipped from her hands and shattered on the ground. "Damn…" she muttered.**

**On all fours she picked them up quickly putting them into a plastic baggie and placing them in her pocket. Kagome then got up and jumped into the well. **

**Alicia listened to the old man babble on and on and on. Never ending it seemed. At first it was quite entertaining, but now it had gotten old. Kagome looked like a nice girl, but Alicia felt like Kagome was hiding something with her quick departure. Alicia had fled from America, with the war getting worse and worse she had hopped a plane and came to Japan. She was hoping for a better life but now she was just a homeless person. It was getting dark outside and she had eyed the well house earlier that day. She had planned to stay in it, and came to take a look around. Finally the old man had left, something about posting up spells and such, this was her chance. She eyed the yard nervously and took off running toward the well house fast so no one would see her. **

**It was dark inside, but it kept the weather out. Earlier she had placed a backpack behind a beam so nobody would see it, she found it almost immediately. Searching though it she found a flash light. Turning it on Alicia looked around the well house. She held her backpack in her arms protectively. She noticed broken glass then something shined purple in the dirt. She kneeled down picking up some kind of fragment. It was pretty. She smiled and decided to keep it tucking it into the pocket of her tightly fitted faded blue jeans.**

**She sighed heavily turning on her heels, the dirt made her fall clumsily backwards over the edge of the well and down into it. She shrieked helplessly as she fell, there was a strange blue light and she landed softly to the bottom. She looked around confused. Oh no what am I going to do now she muttered. She wasn't even supposed to be in the well house and now the old man was going to find her in the morning in the well. She saw foot holes and decided to climb out herself. She tossed the heavy black backpack on her shoulder and started to descend from the bottom of the well. Her stomach was growling with hunger, it was three days since her last meal and now the activity was making the pain in her abdomen much worse. Her white tank top was probably really dirty and the fashionable black studded belt securely fitted on her hips was making the climb much harder. **

**She reached the top and threw herself over the edge landing with a thump, breathing hard she rolled over on her stomach noticing that she had landed on thick, lush grass instead of concrete, dirt, and broken glass. She looked up to see the well house was gone and she was in the middle of a forest. Confused and a bit scared she rose to her feet. This must be a dream she thought just a strange dream. She walked around touching the trees, and following the fireflies that had come out to play. Suddenly she heard a low tone growl, startled she turned around to find yellow eyes starring at her in the darkness. **

**She turned and ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest. She knew the beast wasn't following her but she was too frightened to stop. The backpack was growing heavier and heavier but she refused to drop it. Finally she collapsed by a shallow stream, she had cuts on her skin from the branches hitting her body, her sweat was making her skin itch, and she was out of breath. Alicia was so tired, but her body was tense with fear. Where am I? She whispered shakily. **


	2. Where The Paths Meet

**Kagome exited the well. She had a strange feeling, something had happened. Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near the well. She started off in the direction of the village walking quickly. She knew something had happened it was in the air, and it wasn't anything good. Nearing the village she spotted Shippo playing with a butterfly. Shippo looked up and smiled brilliantly.**

**"Kagome your back!" I missed you!" Shippo shouted excitedly. Kagome smiled walking over to the young fox demon. **

**"I have missed you too Shippo, what's happened here something doesn't feel right?" Kagome questioned anxiously. Shippo's gaze fell to the shifting grass. **

**"I don't know, I was left with Lady Kaede while Inuyasha and the others went to battle, they haven't said a word since they came back…but I know that it has something to do with Sesshomaru." A worried look fell on Kagome's face. Did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight again? She thought. **

**Night had fallen and Kagome was silent, the news had shocked her. Another innocent life taken just for the pleasure of blood shed, poor Sesshomaru… She had sensed a Jewel Shard and it was quickly moving away, but not as quickly if a demon had it. She looked around everyone had gone, and nobody wanted her to go out alone. She honestly didn't want to either now that she knew how bad the war had gotten, Kagome decided to tell Inuyasha when he had returned. **

**Sesshomaru was walking near Lady Kaede's village, his eyes were colder than ever. He carried a strong anger deep in his heart. He had never understood a demon with a soft spot for humans, but then Rin came along. He understood it now, but wished he didn't. The pain of loosing Rin was unbearable; he sat by a large tree and closed his eyes. Images of the young girl flooded his mind; she was truly like a daughter to him. Suddenly he smelled blood, human blood. As the smell overwhelmed him he heard a woman's shriek. It was in the distance but the cry had made his blood boil. Rin had screamed that way, the look of fear in her eyes was permanently scorched into his memory. Sesshomaru took off in the direction of the scent. Running with tremendous speed he came upon a stream, he jumped gracefully into the tree tops. His golden eyes watched the commotion below. **

**Alicia was so frightened they had come out of no where, about five men. She hid behind a rock, getting a bad feeling from them. They were chatting and laughing maliciously about slaughtering men, taking women, and stealing expensive things. She didn't know what to do, she could back away and continue running or stay hidden till they left. All of a sudden someone grabbed her hair dragging her out from behind the rock. She screamed helplessly, kicking and squirming to get out of the persons grasp. The men laughed harder when they saw her struggle. **

**"Ah look at this pretty thing, too bad she's all alone huh boys!" Alicia looked at all of the men leering at her with desire. The men were ugly and stank like garbage. She had a queasy feeling in her stomach and tears formed in her eyes. "I get her first." One of the men declared rushing over to her, she tried to get up and run but found her hair being pulled in the opposite direction again. The man tore off her backpack. Turning her to him, he was right in her face. His smile was toothless and his breath was foul. She tried to kick him hard in the groin but found her leg blocked, immediately after a large fist connected to her cheek. **

**Alicia fell to the ground hard, as the men erupted with laughter. She rolled onto her side groaning in pain, her head felt like it was split open. The man got to his knees and pushed her onto her back. She fought back, giving him a good punch in the gut. She had knocked the wind out of him and in response he rolled off her. She continued beating him landing hard right hooks and uppercuts to the man, only to be pulled off. Two men pinned her to a near by tree while she got a brutal beating for her retaliation. She fell to the ground, barely conscious. Her mind kept screaming for a savior if not that then a drug to not care for what was coming. She was bloody, and tired. The bruised man climbed on top of her, she tried to fight back but now she was so weak. He pinned her hands down and with one hand greedily groped her body. His hand went up to her face and touched her full lips. She quickly chomped down on his finger as hard as she could. He screamed so loud trying to pull his hand from her mouth. She felt her mouth fill full of blood and flesh as the finger detached. **

**He jumped up holding his stub screaming. She spit out the flange and shakily got to her feet, blood dripping from her mouth. The man grabbed a knife and ran toward her. "You whore, I'll kill you!" She ducked down, and he tripped over her body flying over her. He had fallen on the ground hard, the knife he was wielding now stuck deep into his chest. He was dead. All the men tackled her pinning her down, beating her, touching her, and ripping off her clothes. She continued to squirm and kick, despite the blows that were affecting her fragile body. Then a cold, low voice rang out. **

**"Get off the woman." **

**Everyone froze. The men got up and faced the direction of the voice. Alicia's vision was blurring but she saw him. He was tall and handsome, long silver hair blew dramatically in the wind. He had golden eyes, magenta stripes on his face, and in the middle of his forehead was a blue crescent moon. He held himself with dignity and she could sense power. She gazed into his cold ruthless eyes, he was looking into hers; and then everything went black. **

**Sesshomaru took their lives in a slow painful manor, cherishing every scream. After he was finished with the men, he glided over to the unconscious young woman. She had lost a lot of blood. He picked up the pack next to her, and then he lifted her up into his arms. Her body was battered, and where her clothes had once modestly covered her showed exposed raw beaten flesh. He knew she needed medicine quickly, but he knew little about remedies for humans. He knew of only one woman who could help her. **

**Inuyasha ran into the hut where Kagome and Lady Kaede were. **

**"What are you doing sitting here, we need to go NOW!" Came the agitated voice of Inuyasha. **

**"What's going on?" Kagome asked urgently. Inuyasha turned his head toward the door of the hut. **

**"I smell human blood near by, and it's fresh." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her eyes widened. **

**"The sacred Jewel is coming toward us and really fast!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Lady Kaede bolted outside. "Its here!" Kagome shouted. As she said that she ran right into Inuyasha's suddenly stationary body, falling hard to the ground. **


	3. An Intriguing Stranger

**Inuyasha starred at the sight in confusion. There standing before him was Sesshomaru holding a brutally beaten woman, her clothes were ripped, and she lay in his arms unconscious. Bloody golden hair cascaded down from her head. Kagome got to her feet and looked at what had stopped Inuyasha in his tracks.**

**"Alicia, but how?" Kagome gasped in horror. Kaede didn't need to be asked she instructed Sesshomaru to fallow her into the hut with urgency. **

**Sesshomaru would not leave her side, when he looked into her eyes he had felt a connection, a bond of some sort. It had both frightened and intrigued him. He stayed in the furthest corner watching her, it was quiet. He watched her chest rise and fall, the only sign she was alive. The bruises were almost gone, with Kagome's Epson salt treatments. He did not know what he was going to do when she woke, He didn't even know why he was compelled to stay, but he was drawn to her. Apparently Kagome had met her once before. She had said that she met her in her era, which explains the strange clothing. **

**Not only was her clothing strange but her herself looked strange. She had hair like golden sunshine, her eyes were like two blue sapphires, and her skin was like the pale moon. She was such a strange human. He studied her for days, her lips were full, and she had high cheek bones and a well structured face. Her eyes were large, with long black lashes. Unlike any other woman he had met, she had shape. Her waist was slender, but her hips were wide, her breasts were full. She was muscular, but tone. He could see her clavicles sticking out beautifully. She looked more beautiful than a geisha, and her whole essence reeked of femininity. All in the same he could sense a quiet power with her, something in her soul that was stronger than even Kagome. It had been several days since he had brought her to Lady Kaede, still she sleeps. He watched her until his eyes grew heavy; he closed them and fell into a light slumber. **

**Alicia's eyes fluttered open, she was thirsty, and hungry. It was all just a dream, she smiled at the thought. She sat up slowly, she could feel her body protest in pain. Looking around, she wondered where she was. Probably somewhere deserted, that's where she slept most nights ever since she came to Japan. She looked out the window and noticed it was dark outside; she furrowed her brow wondering how long she had slept for. She looked up, seeing someone familiar. Oh no she thought it wasn't a dream! She looked at the man who had saved her. He was sleeping, but even resting his composure was perfect.**

**She got up quietly, noticing that her clothes were different, she was dressed in a pink and black Kimono. Did he change me? She thought, she blushed with embarrassment. Tip toeing over to the sleeping man, she kneeled in front of him. Looking at his face up close. She studied it, gazing at his strong jaw, working her way down to see two swords at his side. His hand was placed protectively over the handles. His breathing was slow and steady. Her eyes fallowed back up lazily to find two golden eyes starring at her. Startled she jumped back, clumsily falling backward. Inwardly Sesshomaru chuckled at how curious this creature was. She expected him to lunge at her but he stayed perfectly still, just starring. She crab walked to the mattress, grabbing a large wooden spoon she pointed it threateningly at Sesshomaru. **

**He couldn't help but smirk at this; she was more entertaining than he thought. Her head was defiantly raised, and the look in her eyes was more suited for a warrior, not a petite woman holding a kitchen spoon. "If I intended on harming you, I would have long ago." He said with slight amusement in his voice. Hearing the tone in his voice, she realized how ridiculous she must look. Clearing her throat she straightened her composure, and hid the eating utensil behind her back, dropping it behind her, she casually lifted her leg and kicked it away from her. When he said nothing, she gently kneeled on the mattress, covering herself. She looked away from his searing eyes and focused on a random object in the room. **

**She could still feel his eyes, but she remained completely still. The silence was interrupted by the growling of her stomach, her hands shot to her abdomen. She refused to look at him even though her cheeks had turned a nice shade of pink. She sat like that for a while, and then she was disrupted by the sound of dishes being placed on the floor. She turned to find the man walking back to his corner. He had placed a large bowl of water and a plate of cooked fish by her mattress. He watched her eat; she was so elegant in her movements. He decided to close his eyes and rest; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. **

**After Alicia had eaten she noticed the man was resting again. Once again she got up quietly. She gently picked up her backpack that lay near her and moved towards the door. Reaching the door she looked at him again reassuring herself, and then swiftly exited. **

**Kagome noticed Alicia right away. When she and Lady Kaede removed her clothes a Jewel Shard was found in her pocket. Kagome wondered if Alicia even knew what it was. Even with a Jewel Shard nobody but herself and Inuyasha had been able to pass through the well. Sesshomaru had taken a liking to the young woman, he had to, to seek out Lady Kaede. Alicia had almost died, but she had a strong will to live. Kagome had to get Alicia back to her time; this was no place for her. **

**"Hello Alicia, I need to talk to you." "Do you mind?" Kagome said walking toward Alicia. Alicia's eyes looked relieved at the sight of the ebony haired girl. She had suddenly felt safer just seeing her. Alicia nodded at Kagome and allowed her to lead her to a more privet area. "Did you go down the well?" Kagome questioned once they were alone. **

**"Yes…I tripped and fell down it; do you have any clue where we are?" Alicia said, looking at Kagome for an explanation. **

**"Um the well you went down is kind of like a door way to another time, your in the medieval time of Japan. The stories my grandpa told you have some truth to them, here in the past is full of Magic, and supernatural beings. Not to worry though we will get you back to our era tonight! I mean your family must be worried sick!" Kagome informed her. Alicia looked at her and smiled unconvincingly. "What's wrong?" Kagome questioned.**

**"It doesn't really matter where I go or stay. I have no one. I have no family, or even a place to stay. The reason I was in your Well House was because I was planning on sleeping there for the night without anyone knowing. I am one of the homeless refugees that came to Japan to get away from the war in America." Alicia stated. Her tone was serious and cold. Kagome looked at her, she really didn't know Alicia but she felt empathy for her. Just as fast as the cold expression came to Alicia's face it disappeared and was replaced by a smile. With a happy tone to her voice she chimed to Kagome, "Well what are you waiting for lets get me back!" Kagome smiled back but knew that Alicia's sudden chipper mood was not genuine; instead it was a smoke screen for the pain she had just showed. It made Kagome wonder what past Alicia was hiding. **

**Sesshomaru had watched the woman leave, he could tell that she was not one to trust easily. He knew Kagome would take her back to her time. Good he had thought relieved. He couldn't imagine another annoying human joining the reckless half breed's band of do gooders. He felt a protectiveness over her, but tried pushing it away. She was going to be gone soon. With that last thought he dismissed her from his mind, but the memory of her face, and her sweet vanilla scent still lingered. He got up and left, never intending on seeing the intriguing stranger again. **


	4. The Well and The Months That Follow

**Kagome had told Alicia to stay where she was, and informed her she would be right back. So Alicia impatiently waited. The only thing that showed her agitation was the strumming of her long fingers. Everywhere she had gone there was pain, suffering, and struggle. If she went back to America she would have to be on her toes once again. The many sleepless nights, listening to the bombing, flashing lights, and gun fire. In Japan she had to constantly struggle to survive. When she had first arrived she didn't know how to speak even a bit of Japanese. It has been two years since then and she was still homeless at the age of 20, for nobody knew how to trust a blue eyed, blond haired, American who spoke mediocre Japanese. **

**For some reason everyone had the idea that all American's were spoiled, power hungry, punks with no modesty or honor. She had no idea what would be in store for her if she stayed here, but even though she didn't have a good start in this strange place, which was the understatement of the year considering she almost died, she felt like she needed to be here. She shook her head in frustration, it all doesn't matter, she mentally snapped at herself. It never did. An irritatingly arrogant voice broke though her thoughts. **

**"So are you just going to sit there and waste my time or are you coming?" Alicia looked up and observed the rude young man. Everything about him looked normal that is until she noticed that he too had golden eyes, and… dog ears? She cocked her head in disbelief. "What ARE you looking at?" He said in a flustered tone. **

**"Inuyasha…SIT!" Came the angry voice of Kagome. Alicia was darkly amused at how fast he had fallen to the ground and even achieved to make a four inch crater perfectly outlining his body. "I turn my back for two seconds, and you're already off harassing someone, don't you know that she has already been though enough!" Kagome shouted. Alicia had to stifle a chuckle as she watched the slender girl bent over, hands on her hips shouting at Inuyasha while he groaned in pain, desperately trying to get his body off the ground. **

**Finally when Inuyasha had achieved the seemingly difficult task of getting up the three of them had set off to the well. Alicia was becoming more and more irritated by the bickering of the two. It was obvious that they were a couple and were used to non stop quarrels. It seemed like forever before they had reached the well, but she had learned the importance of the magic word 'sit' and unfortunately only Kagome was able to cause the desired reaction. Kagome took out a Jewel Shard and handed it to Alicia.**

**"Ok I will Jump through first and wait for you on the other side. When you come through we will both go and talk to my mother about you staying in my room until you get on your feet. I will get the Jewel Shard back from you before I come back, ok?" Kagome stated in a matter of fact tone. Alicia just simply nodded in reply. Kagome sat on the lip of the well with her feet dangling inside, and without fear of injury she pushed herself off into the dark hole. A luminous blue light glowed for a second then all was dark again. Alicia copied Kagome's movements, and fearlessly pushed herself into the well. She was falling faster than she had remembered and with a loud thud she hit the bottom.**

**"Damn it, that one hurt this time!" She yelled out expecting Kagome's response. **

**"What! You didn't go back?" Came the confused reply of Inuyasha. Her body tensed in realization. **

**"Oh no!" She squeaked unable to stop herself.**

**Kagome climbed out of the well and waited by the entrance for Alicia. As time passed by she started to get worried. I wonder if something had gone wrong she thought to herself. Kagome hesitated to go though the well thinking that Alicia would come any second, debating with herself she finally jumped back though the well. Landing softly at the bottom she climbed back out. Looking down Alicia was lying comfortably on the grass starring up at the night sky, distracted by the stars. Turning Kagome found a very upset, impatient Inuyasha glaring at her. **

**"What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome's face went suddenly red. **

**"Like I had said before I was waiting for Alicia by the well on the other side!" Kagome shouted back defensively.**

**"Well did it really have to take that long before you figured out that she wasn't coming!" Inuyasha rebounded. Alicia rolled her eyes, her agitation boiling over. **

**"If I was able to use the word 'sit' with the affect that Kagome has I would use it on the both of you!" Alicia coldly barked before Kagome could reply to Inuyasha's previous statement. They both looked at Alicia as if they had forgotten that she was even there. Alicia stood up and brushed herself off. Walking over to Kagome she handed her the shard. "Can we get back to the village in peace so you guys can explain this place to me, considering I am not able to leave it?" Alicia lightly pleaded. **

**"Mmmhmm…" Kagome nodded feeling foolish for bickering so heavily in front of a stranger. Inuyasha grunted, folding his arms, he looked into an opposite direction. **

**Several months had past since the well had denied Alicia back into her time. During the time she had learned all about the magic this world had. She had learned about Sesshomaru, and who he was. She couldn't believe that he was Inuyasha's older brother considering he did not seem arrogant at all and was no where near as annoying as his younger brother. Sango, the demon slayer had taken Alicia under her wing, training her for battle, which had given Alicia a way to ignore the rude half demon. **

**The weapon Sango had given her was a Tiger Katana Sword used by the samurai's. The overall length was 44 1/2 inches and weighed 2 pounds and 12 ounces. Sango had told her to learn everything about her weapon, considering it would most likely be the thing saving her life. Alicia trained day and night learning technique. Alicia did not want to disappoint her master, but most of all she enjoyed the time to herself. **

**Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were all sitting down watching Alicia in the distance. They watched as practicing with some of the village men taking, them down with ease. The expression she wore was one of complete concentration as she glided among them, not taking one clumsy step. Each one of the four watching had a face expression all there own.**

**"I am so proud of her, when we first started training her lack of concentration made her slow and clumsy. Look how far she has come!" Sango said, pride ringing in her voice. **

**"Yeah, but she is scary with that thing, she doesn't do anything else but practice…" Shippo said his voice showing his fear. **

**"She's just showing off, I mean look at her!" Inuyasha scoffed, jealousy radiating from his body. Miroku shook his head.**

**"No Inuyasha, I believe to her it's a form of meditation and self soothing. So many times in her past she has felt weak, and now she has found strength. I do not believe that Alicia is the type to boast." Miroku calmly stated. Kagome nodded in agreement a bit hypnotized by the young woman. Alicia had reminded Kagome of a less bitter, more feminine Kikyo. Kagome didn't dare say it out loud though. Kikyo was finally killed by Naraku. Naraku had found a way to get rid of Onigumo's feelings. **

**Alicia bowed to the men, before she departed from them. She was sweating badly and wanted to go take a dip in the river. The thought of cleansing her body of all the dirt and grime made her smile. She walked up to the four and gave them all a smile. **

**"Kagome, do you mind if you lend me some shampoo, and conditioner?" Alicia asked. **

**"Oh no not at all, and I got you some more body wash and toothpaste. I also brought you back a lufa!" Kagome chimed excitedly while she searched through her yellow backpack retrieving the bath supplies. **

**"Thank you!" Said a much appreciated Alicia. Alicia walked toward the river alone. Standing at the edge she stripped off her dirty clothes, she reached up and undid the tight bun letting her blonde hair cascade down her back. She stood there for a while letting the sun hit her naked body before jumping into the cool water; she made a loud sigh of relief. Relaxing, Alicia closed her eyes as the small currents massaged her sore muscles, not aware of the eyes that watched her. **


	5. The Lone Traveler

**He had caught her scent, first he had only mildly recognized it, but now seeing her he sat hidden by the trees in shock. Why hadn't she gone back to her own era? Watching her he grew angry. This was no place for her. The memory of Rin had clouded his mind, tormented his soul, and controlled his actions. He could not watch another innocent be chopped up like a well fed pig. Sesshomaru calmed himself, reminding himself that it was not his place or his responsibility to care for lowly humans. He retreated back into the forest pushing her once again from his mind. **

**Another month has past since that night and Sango had released Alicia from her training. Alicia had gotten up before the sun rose. Everyone was asleep, just as she wanted. She would leave them today, and travel on her own. Thanks to Sango she had the skills to protect herself, Lady Kaede knew of her intentions, for she too, in secrecy, had been training Alicia for this day. She exited to hut with her back pack slung over her shoulder. Lady Kaede had arranged for Alicia to take one of the stables horses to make her travels easier. **

**Lady Kaede had taught Alicia about medicines and basic survival skills for the long road ahead. Alicia's only goal was to make things right, and five hundred years was a long time to wait, so she would travel looking for the fruit of life. The fruit of life was similar to the fountain of youth. After eating it you would never age, and never die, if not killed. It would make Alicia heal quickly, much like a demon, but it would not make her any stronger or faster. Kaede had told Alicia that she was to look for the fruit of life on Mt. Hakurei. A mountain that had once possessed a strong purifying barrier, and many other secrets. The aging priestess knew more than she let on to. **

**Alicia entered the stable, she wore a sleeveless Teal Jacquard Corset Dress (thanks to Kagome), and her hair fell down over her shoulders. Her Katana securely at her side, she was more than prepared for the journey. She had a large hooded traveling cloak on to both shelter her from the weather and mask her identity. She looked at the large black stallion, which Lady Kaede prepared for her. She swung herself on to the restless horse as he counted and whinnied, she made a hard jabs into his sides with her heels as they galloped away from the village. "Thank You, Lady Kaede…" She whispered. Alicia didn't fully understand her motivation to leave, but knew that in time she would. **

**Inuyasha awoke from the sound of a horse rushing away from the village. He moaned a bit as he opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. He breathed in the crisp morning air, getting up he noticed Alicia's absence. He dismissed it; she had always got up before everyone else and set off for 'practice'. He could hear the light shuffling of Lady Kaede outside the hut. When he heard her whisper a "Your Welcome, child. In time it will all come to you." he knew something was up. **

**When she had gotten far from the village she slowed the horses pace from a full out gallop to just a mere walk. Lady Kaede had told her to go west and the upcoming villages will guide her. Alicia knew there were demons near by, from the horse's agitation. Her hood was up hiding her face and her hand tensed on her Katana. She knew this road was traveled often. She chose this road for just that reason; it would be harder for Inuyasha and the others to fallow her with her scent disguised by other travelers. By nightfall the stallion was tired, so Alicia had stopped for camp. She rested against a large tree watching the stallion graze. She was still hidden within her cloak, for the cloak had a way to disguise her scent, another precaution. She was eating a large apple, engorged in its sweet flavor. **

**The stallion walked over to her and nuzzled her. She smiled at the black beast and pulled out another apple feeding it to him happily. After the apple was gone he bobbed his head in appreciation, his long main whipping around, making her giggle. She had to find a name for him, since he was her new companion. She decided she would call him Timmy after the crippled boy in all the Christmas stories she had heard when she was a child. She called out the name feeling satisfied when it caught the stallion's attention. **

**There was no longer any light; the forest wouldn't even admit the moon. She felt an ominous presence, something was watching her. Timmy was in tune to it also. She sat by the tree, she kept her body slacked to seem like she was resting. She was frightened knowing that she possibly had a fight on her hands already. She slid her Katana a little out of its sheath, careful not to make a sound. She was ready, but she prayed that whatever was watching her would just leave her in peace. A sound emitted though the forest. She could not determine if it was a growl or a screech, but she knew it was not human. She tried slowing her breathing to seem calm. **

**Timmy's eyes rolled around in his head, the whites of his eyes showing clearly. His black body thrashed around in frightful manner. Sounds started coming from all around her. Her eyes widened. She didn't know if she had trained enough to even take down one demon, there are many here. Many demons started pouring into her temporary camp, first taking down Timmy. She cleared her mind and jumped to her feet with a grace she didn't know she possessed. **

**The demons came toward her and she slid her Katana all the way out of its sheath, the newly sharpened blade made a high pitch ringing sound as it slid. Her body prepared for the attack, she jumped, and weaved though the demons slicing them as she went. Even though she had killed many demons, they kept on coming in never ending waves. Her cloak was still hiding her very well, proving useful. **

**She ran toward one demon, her sword positioned over her shoulder, when she felt sharp claws cut deeply into the tissue of her leg. Her steps faltered as pain vibrated though her body. Noting her injured leg, Alicia switched into a defensive position fearing the worst. Just as she was surrounded a blue light had shown brightly taking down most of the demons. A silence fell over the small battle as everyone looked to find where it had come from. Her hooded figure stared into the direction from which it came, wondering if it was friend or foe. **

**She watched as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows of the forest. It was Lord Sesshomaru, his face was cold and void of emotion. She pulled the cloak tighter around her body making sure her scent could not escape from it. His eyes locked on the demons, the look itself could kill. Most of the demons shrieked and turned away, escaping into the forest. The last of the offenders where easily destroyed by the intruding silver haired Lord.**

**Now it was just Alicia and Sesshomaru standing there eyeing each other, neither of them moved. Sesshomaru sized the hooded figure up. He could not detect a scent, or see the person's face. He could not tell if they were human or demon, female or male. He had noticed how the figure favored one side over the other, they were injured. **

**"Who are you?" Sesshomaru's voice was a calloused bark. Alicia flinched slightly at his tone, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. **

**"I am just a harmless lone traveler, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had never heard such a beautiful voice, it was soft, but had a strong soulful sound to it. The voice itself rattled Sesshomaru's heart. Sesshomaru had a feeling that the cloak was responsible for hiding her scent. Why did the traveler wish to conceal herself? He wondered. The winds lifted, and her cloak slightly separated, carrying her scent towards Sesshomaru. The scent of vanilla tainted with blood. His eyes narrowed as realization came to him, Alicia… he thought. He decided to toy with the young woman a bit. **

**"You lie; a harmless traveler as you claim to be would not wield such a weapon." He pointed his sward threateningly at her. "I should kill you for trespassing on my lands, wench." Sesshomaru assumed she had been training, he just wanted to know how strong mentally she was. **

**"I do not lie, Lord Sesshomaru. The Katana which you speak of was just merely a gift. I do not mean to trespass, or disrespect you my Lord. I just wish to reach my destination." She replied. Alicia's voice sounded so calm and collected. It could have fooled any human and even some demons. It did not how ever fool this Sesshomaru; he could practically feel her body shaking with fear even though there was no visual sign of discomfort. Never the less she was good, and Sesshomaru knew it. **

**"Those Demons had business with you, now show yourself." Demanded Sesshomaru. Alicia was scared now, she was too afraid to show herself. So either out of ignorance or pure stupidity she turned and started walking away. Sesshomaru watched the severe act of disrespect, it angered him that a human would dare be so bold; especially one who was in debt to him. With tremendous speed, he flew over to her and pinned her small frame to a tree, by her neck. She squealed in surprise. Her injured leg gave out and she struggled to hold herself up to him. Her hood was still securely hiding her face. Sesshomaru noticed her small, soft hands were wrapped around his forearm in a weak attempt to free herself. **

**He leaned down next to her ear, in a low tone growl he whispered, "Do you think me to be a fool, I know who you are…Alicia." Her name drawled out of his mouth slowly. He heard a small gasp escape her lips, and at that moment he ripped down her hood exposing her face. He looked into her sapphire eyes, widened with fear. Her fallen hair tickled his arm, and he suppressed the urge to scratch it. Her face was slowly turning from a milky porcine to purple. **

**"Please, I'm Sorry." She choked out. Sesshomaru took a step back, releasing her from his grip. She fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Her delicate hands resting on her neck, as she rolled onto her back. Alicia's cloak fell open, releasing her scent, making her known to the forest. Sesshomaru knew Lady Kaede had given Alicia the cloak and now he knew why. In his Lands, and particularly this forest there are many beasts and they would come running from miles away if they had smelled her. Her body was flaring with pheromones, and it was getting harder for the extremely self controlled Lord from taking her. **

**"Cover yourself with the cloak, your in heat." Sesshomaru said harshly. He tried turning away, but his eyes were fixated on her limp body. Her smooth thighs, her rounded hips, and her full breasts that heaved up and down quickly with her breathing. The strange dress she wore made her look very appealing. As she covered herself securely he saw a blush of embarrassment creep up her skin, in to her face. Alicia got on her knees and attempted to stand up, only to fall to the ground. Her leg was very much injured, and a mild poison was infecting the wound. **

**Sesshomaru knew they had to get out of there, with all the blood spilled demons would be attracted to the spot. Gliding over he grabbed her black back pack, and her fallen Katana. He handed her, her sword. She took it placing it in its sheath and without a word Sesshomaru picked her up, cradling her body, he took off with her into the sky. Alicia watched Sesshomaru, he looked dead ahead and didn't even glance at her. She wondered what he was doing with her; just a moment ago she thought he was going to just take her life. She took her eyes off his face and decided to stare off into the direction they were going. A single tear slipped down Alicia's cheek falling onto Sesshomaru's skin. Sesshomaru's jaw flexed at the sensation, he didn't say anything, they both didn't say a word. **


	6. Puzzling Feelings

AN: I know it took a while for me to post this chapter, but I kept on changing my mind on what to do with this. I hope you like it...tell me what you think, please!

**Alicia was surprised at how gently the demon Lord had laid her on the grass. She had made sure that her cloak did not fall open again, for it had embarrassed her to know that he had known she was about to have her period. Although it didn't shock her, Inuyasha and Shippo couldn't even stand to be around her at this time. Alicia was propped up on her elbows as she watched Sesshomaru. She watched as he kneeled down near her wounded leg, he gently lifted her cloak to expose her wound, his fingers lightly grazing her smooth skin. Alicia shivered at his touch.**

**Sesshomaru looked at her with irritation for her body's response. She fought back another blush, as he examined the wound. How did it get infected so quickly? She thought to herself. **

**"I have to do something. I warn you, we are both going to hate it." He informed Alicia. She nodded in response, wondering what he was about to do. With one strong arm he laid her all the way on her back, it was unnecessary. It pained Sesshomaru that he that he had to do this to a human, he didn't want her to watch. Alicia closed her eyes expecting the worst. **

**When Sesshomaru saw her eyes close he bent down, mentally berated himself. He put his mouth close to the infected wound and begun sucking and licking it. Alicia's eyes flew open in shock. She sat up, struggling to get away. **

**"What are you doing?" Alicia squeaked. Sesshomaru wanted to kill himself now, his pride was gone. He did not explain himself. To sit here and argue with a human about why he licks their wound would just be even more degrading. He tightened his grip on her leg as she tried to wiggle away from him. Through the squirming, and wiggling her cloak had opened again. Oh Buddha, this human is going to be the death of me! He mentally cried as her scent hit him. **

**Finally Sesshomaru had finished the very difficult task of cleaning the infection out and immediately got up and stalked away as fast as he could. He was about to snap, it seemed to him that the woman had enough pheromones for a thousand females! His instincts and body were crying out for him to claim her. Sesshomaru slumped against a tree mentally exhausted from fighting himself. His mind still played visions of him pushing himself into her heat, while she used that sweet voice to moan and cry out in ecstasy. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of such visions. He decided it would be a good thing if he waited a while before he returned. **

**Alicia watched Sesshomaru leave. Is he coming back? She wondered. It was late and she hadn't slept at all yet, her eyes were heavy, and her body was weary. She curled up by a tree and fell to sleep before any other thought came to her head. **

**"Lady Kaede, we have been searching for Alicia for weeks now and Inuyasha cant even catch her scent, where would she go?" Kagome said, her face was etched with worry. She didn't understand why she would just up and leave in the first place. Lady Kaede sighed heavily. **

**"It was her decision, she has her own path. I am sure all of you will see her one day." Lady Kaede said pensively, a small smile playing on her lips. Kagome watched the old miko suspiciously, deciding to let the subject drop. She walked inside the hut and got ready for travel, Inuyasha had caught Naraku's sent near by. **

**Alicia walked steadily along the path of the forest, Sesshomaru had decided to lead her to Mount Hakurei even though she had refused to tell him her purpose to going there. They hadn't spoken ever since they started traveling together; the quiet was peaceful but started to get on her nerves. Even with Kagome and the others she would at least talk a little to them, but now it was like they were both mute. She wished he would at least go to a village where she could get some normal interaction! She shook herself mentally pushing down her irritation; she decided to break the weeks of silence. **

**"Hey, do you mind if we stop by a river? I need to bathe, and relax a bit before we head any further." Alicia questioned. She was hoping that it would start some kind of conversation but he just nodded his head. Her eyes glared at his back, hoping he could feel the searing painful gaze she was giving him. When he did nothing she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defeat, giving a small growl as she did so. **

**Sesshomaru could feel her frustration, and rolled his eyes. He had become accustomed to her feelings of frustration. Over the time he had spent with her, his heart had begun to soften once again, he enjoyed watching her and for some reason would turn away when she would look at him. He didn't understand these feelings he had, couldn't name them. He had it with Rin, but it was light, with Alicia he felt it growing stronger and stronger every day. It was sort of like nervousness every time she looked at him, or when his heart would skip a beat every time she spoke. Yes there was lust, concern, and mystery, but that was to be expected when spending time with a beautiful woman. He stopped facing her, watching her eyes go wide as she collided into his chest and fell down. **

**"The river is over there, we are going to stop here for the night. So there is no need to rush." He stated pointing his finger off into a direction. He watched as she got up, turned on her heal, and walked off into the direction he had been pointing. **

**Alicia stripped off her clothes quickly, she cannon balled into the river playfully once she had gotten completely nude. She started vigorously scrubbing herself and dipping down into the water. Once she had felt she had gotten off every single piece of dirt and odor off her skin she relaxed up against a near by rock. She watched as her hair swirled around in the water, almost magically. She smiled softly, she couldn't help the loneliness she felt. She knew however that it wouldn't go away with a different traveling companion, that it was something else. Her heart secretly ached for love, and romance. She closed her eyes and imagined a handsome man embracing her, with a I will never let you go look in his eyes. It made her sigh. "If only" she mumbled sadly under her breath. **

**Alicia stretched out in the water, looking down she noticed something shine blue in the river. Her hands began shuffling around in the rocks searching for the what ever caused it. She picked up a jagged golf ball sized blue crystal and examined it. It was the color of her eyes, and she felt her soul pull to it. "Pretty" she softly cooed mesmerized by crystal. Clutching it in her hands she got out of the river and decided to get dressed. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans from her back pack she pulled them on, doing the pants dance as her mother used to affectionately call it. She fastened a pink bra and pulled over a light brown spaghetti strapped tank top on that accented her porcelain skin nicely. **

**Alicia walked into the temporary camp, still gazing at the crystal. Sesshomaru was kneeling by the fire cooking something he had hunted down watching her practically trip over everything. Sitting down cross legged on the ground she continued starring at the crystal, the light reflecting onto her face. She didn't even realize Sesshomaru approach her with food in her hand or even the fact that he was standing there patently waiting for her to notice him. He cleared his throat loudly and she looked up shocked. **

**"Oh sorry, I got distracted!" She said a bit embarrassed. Sesshomaru nodded eying the object in her hand. He handed her, her food and sat down up against a tree near her.**

**"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Alicia looked up at him and smiled. **

**"Its some kind of crystal, I found it in the river…" She answered in a daze. He stretched out his arm opening his hand.**

**"Let me see it." Sesshomaru demanded. Grudgingly Alicia handed it to him, curiously watching as he examined it. Sesshomaru looked at it, turning it around in his hand. He felt power coming from it, kind of like a magic of some kind. It wasn't dangerous, but it wasn't a normal crystal. He could feel the crystal pulling towards Alicia, like his sword did towards him. It had chosen her, it belonged to her. Suddenly he felt it drawing out his demonic energy. His eyes grew wide and he dropped it as if it was burning him. **

**He watched as Alicia picked it back up, she stuffed it in her back pack completely unfazed by the crystal. She started eating the food Sesshomaru brought her filling herself. Alicia noticed that Sesshomaru was still starring at her, so she gave him a small questioning smile, and watched as he quickly looked away. She could swear that she saw a small blush on his cheeks, but shook her head in disbelief. **

**Night had fallen and Sesshomaru listened to a near by coyote hunting. Alicia was asleep and he watched her small figure curled up next to the fire underneath her cloak. Most nights he could hear her thrashing in her sleep, sometimes crying. She was plagued by nightmares and he longed to hold her and tell her everything was alright. He wanted to know what memories haunted her so badly. Tonight she looked peaceful. Her breathing was slow, and her face looked angelic. **

**Sesshomaru looked up, he smelled a rain storm coming. Suddenly a loud thunder roared, as if answering his thoughts. Looking down he watched as Alicia shot up, eyes wild. Her breathing had quickened and she was suddenly drenched in sweat. He could hear her heart racing. As if realizing where she was, she put her hand on her chest as if to rein herself back in. Suddenly the rain started pouring down from the sky heavily and Alicia was over come by shivering. In an attempt to stay warm she wrapped her drenched cloak around her body. **

**Sesshomaru got up and walked over to her. Summoning all his courage he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body violently shivering, and she instinctively curled up into his chest, drawing herself closer to his warmth. **

**"Th th thank y y you." She chattered out. He looked down, his heart quickened as he looked into her big blue eyes. Her blonde hair was clinging to her face and body. Her small hand was clutching his white Haori in an attempt to make her hand stop shaking. Something pulled at his soul. He tightened his grip on her, hugging her closer to his body. He needed to get her somewhere sheltered before she got sick. **

**Picking up her shivering body, he gathered her belongings with a free arm. He darted off into the woods sniffing out shelter. After a while of running though the woods he finally came to a cliff, and looked along the walls. Up high there was a small cave. Leaping up he entered the dark cave, sniffing around finding no residence inside. He sat her on a flat rock, and started gathering up dry wood. In a hurry he made a fire, the orange glow lit the cave. Looked at Alicia, she was huddled up still shivering violently. Her lips were slowly turning blue, as her body tried to make its self warm. **

**His eyebrows furrowed in concern. She needed to get out of her wet clothes, but she had no dry clothes, because everything was soaked. He walked back over to her and picked her back up, sitting her next to the fire. Kneeling down next to her, Sesshomaru quickly untied his Obi, taking it off. He opened his Haori and swiftly took it off. His muscular torso exposed. Leaning over towards Alicia he lifted the wet cloak off of her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. He cradled her next to his chest, hoping his bare skin would warm her quicker. He felt her icy hand on his chest as she continued to shiver helplessly. **

**"I need your permission to take off your wet clothes?" Her eyes widened at him. "I don't mean it in a sexual way…I just want to help you." He whispered softly to her, desperately hoping she would see he did not have any devious intentions. Her eyes bore into his, and she responded with a nod. He sat her close to the fire away from his body, and he peeled off her tank top, exposing the strangest binding he has ever seen. He laid her back, and rested his hands on the top of her pants, looking up at her for permission. Alicia bit her lip in nervousness and nodded. He starred at her a moment she was still shivering badly. He opened the button, and unzipped the zipper. Grabbing the top he attempted to pull them down, but they refused to come with. Alicia gave out a small giggle as Sesshomaru looked at her confused. He watched as she slowly sat up and peeled them down hardly able to get them off herself. **

**Now she was completely nude, besides the bra he had allowed to stay. He was growing nervous himself, almost forgetting the purpose of getting her naked in the first place. Seeing her curl up in attempted modesty facing her back towards him, he averted his gaze trying not to look at her. He had noticed large jagged scars on her body, especially on her back. It looked like someone had tortured her with heated up whips and dull jagged blades. **

**"Who did that to you?" Sesshomaru had asked the same question to Rin a long time ago, but it was more serious than the bruises Rin had suffered. He could smell the saltiness of her tears. She didn't answer him, he didn't mind. He heard her move and he looked at her. She lay down on her side curled up in a ball close to the fire. He got up to go else where to give her privacy when a hand gripped his arm. He looked down at her.**

**"Lay with me…please." She asked, her voice pleading. His body tensed, he looked at her. She didn't look at him, her body was beginning to warm up. He was about to refuse until he felt her grip tighten. He felt pain for her, almost like he felt sorry for her. He lay down beside her. She wiggled close to her, her body fitting perfectly with his. His bare chest up against her bare back, he couldn't help but feel how soft her skin was. Sesshomaru felt awkward not knowing where to put his hands. The question was answered when she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her small waist. He lay like that awake for hours, listening to her sleep. He breathed in her vanilla scent, and felt himself wanting her. He didn't just want her body, but he wanted something else from her. These strong feelings he felt were puzzling to him, unfamiliar. Finally he relaxed falling into his own slumber, nuzzling his face into her golden hair. He never wanted to let her go, or for this night to end.  
**


End file.
